Spring Surprise!
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara and Rock Lee knew each other for years. Lee has had a major crush on the little redhead, but does Gaara's heart feel the same? A year later, the small redhead gains courage and expresses his love for Easter in a sexual manner. LeeXGaara. Yaoi.


**I made this story for a competition on Y~Gallery . net. It was suppose to be anything about Rock Lee and Spring. That was the requirements. And with idea helps from a friend, I created THIS!**

**Please review if you like it :)**

* * *

Spring is here! The scent of a fresh downpour of rain, showered over the newly bloomed flowers that scattered around Konoha. A certain leaf ninja, by the name of Rock Lee, walked merrily down to his favorite place to be; the training field. Today, Lee felt absolutely energetic. The springtime is his favorite season out of the entire year, for this is where he gets most of his "Springtime of Youth" from.

He loved the little animals just coming out of hibernation from the traitorous winter that strikes just before spring and after fall. Squirrels would scurry around; birds would tweet with tune and flutter about happily. And best of all, that freezing weather of winter was finally gone. The warmth of spring always made the leaf smile happily. He had always preferred the warmth of spring than the coldness of winter anyways. Even though the harsh conditions of a blizzard were the perfect chance for training, he would always end up with a cold. And there is nothing that could bring the energetic beast of Konoha down more, than the flu. Usually he would stay at home using at-home remedies for his symptoms, such as a fever. He hated having a fever most of all. It would bring out cold sweats and most of all, it made him feel weak. He hated to feel weak, by any means necessary. He has been called weak throughout his entire life. He can't use any Ninjutsu or Gengutsu. He has even been told that he is not a real ninja due to the circumstances of the fact that he cannot perform basic ninja techniques. Such things, always brought the mighty green beast down; sulking over his own failures and how he will never be good enough as people who are born with genius.

Just thinking about some of the people who are born with it made him jealous. Neji has always been his number one foe. The sassy, ignorant byakugan user always told him that he is worthless, and would never amount to anything. He would always refer everything to "Destiny". Like "It was your destiny to become a fool" is what he would mostly say. Lee actually considered him a brat in most cases. The famous Hyuga clan was not only born with the ability of byakugan, they were also rich in wealth, too. Lee, however, has not had that luxury. He has had to work very hard to achieve his status and physic that he holds today. He grew up in an orphanage, without parents. He never really knew his father or mother, so he used Gai-sensei as a father figure in his life. Truth was, he couldn't ask for a better life.

Another genius in Lee's mind, was Sabaku no Gaara. Lee has heard many terrible things that Gaara has been through in his lifetime. Naruto-kun has told Lee about Gaara's past when he and Naruto became friends. Although, he and Gaara aren't as close as Naruto is, he still considers Gaara very dear to him and would gladly risk his life for the redhead. Naruto has told him that Gaara has had people try to assassinate him since he was very young. He has discovered massive bloodshed that most people would never encounter in their entire lives, and Gaara is only 18. He was a cold-blooded killer, and didn't give a damn about the world around him. He was a narcissist, and killed to express his own existence. Although, Gaara had tried to kill Lee, twice, he didn't hate Gaara for it. Gaara has been through a lot, and Lee respected him for it. Gaara is a very powerful shinobi.

After the fight with Naruto, Gaara changed. Naruto told Lee that, Gaara said that he heard voices in his head telling him that he is worthless too, just like Lee. But those voices were real, it was Shukaku. The one-tailed demon that was sealed within Gaara before birth. Ever since then, Gaara has been treated as a complete outcast. A ticking, emotional, time bomb waiting to explode. Lee could only feel terrible for the poor sand ninja. He has dealt with such a terrible life; no one has to go through that kind of pain. And when the only person in Gaara's life betrayed him, it did explode. That is why Gaara became the ruthless killer that he was during the chunine exams. There was no love in his life at all, no one to ever care about him. Lee didn't know if he could go on if it wasn't for Gai-sensei always cheering him on from the sides. So, having absolutely no one to show any sort of compassion was a shocker on Lee's part.

During Sasuke's retrieval, Gaara came to Lee's rescue from Kimimaro. At first, Lee was a tad bit frightened to see him. Gaara has left a permanent scar, both emotionally and physically, from the gruesome fight that they had together. But, Lee could see Gaara's change. He was not as bloodthirsty as he was before, and his voice has become softer since then. When the fight with Kimimaro was over, they even talked with each other. Lee was surprised that Gaara apologized for what he did to him. Lee, of course, had to forgive him. The poor sand ninja looked like he was going to burst into tears. He will never forget those words… "Lee…? I am… Sorry… For what I did to you before… Can you… Forgive me?" Lee held back the urge to hug the redhead, fearing he will lash out with another broken arm and leg again. And he even had a strange stirring in the pit of his stomach while he looked at those mysterious blue eyes. This feeling was hard to explain, but it kind of felt like a bunch of butterflies flying around in his stomach. He merely, shrugged it off as they sat next to each other, a tree's trunk apart.

Gaara was getting better at being a person, but people didn't see him that way. They never gave him a chance to change. As Gaara and his siblings were teaching the young of the newest generation of genin, no one wished to be tutored by Gaara. Surprisingly, one brave student wished to take on the challenge to become Gaara's student. But, Shukaku's chakra and demon spirit would be the bait for criminals. They took Gaara's student, and he had to rescue her. Lee was shocked, it was obviously a trap, but Gaara went in to rescue her anyways. Lee knew, for a fact, that Gaara has changed for the better. So then it was Lee's turn to return the favor. Gaara's sand had become wet, which made it unusable, and was about to be attacked; until, Lee barged in and helped him out at the last second. Lee remembers when Gaara tried to get up; he turned around to quickly grasp his arm so he didn't topple completely over as he stumbled. Then he looked into those eyes again; that same feeling occurred like all those months before. Only this time, it was much stronger. Gaara looked back up at him, and gave a small smile as thanks. He could feel his heart jump as those aquatic eyes gazed into black coal ones. Lee was almost saddened, when he had to leave Gaara's care into Sakura's hands. Thankfully, Gaara was ok and he managed to get back his student safely. They both shook each other's hands and smiled briefly, Gaara softly saying a "Thank you for your help, Lee." Since then, Lee has questioned his feelings for the redhead; it was confusing.

Then, the all-mighty, Gaara became the fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure. Lee was ecstatic that Gaara finally made it to the top. He has earned the right to be respected now; after all of those years of abandonment. Some of his people still feared him, but he has earned most of their love. Then, it happened. Gaara has been kidnapped. When Lee heard the news, his heart almost broke in two. He had to rescue him! As soon as they were dispatched, he wanted nothing more than to take off his leg weights and chase after the fiends who took him away. Even his team was a little surprised on how upset it had made him. They had to convince them to preserve his energy for the battle to save Gaara.

When they got there, he found out that Gaara has passed away. He actually ran out in the middle of the forest and started to take out his pent up anger and sadness by punching anything and everything in his path. Lee couldn't bear the thought that Gaara was gone. Lee could still remember the anguish that cut through his heart like a knife. Pictures of Gaara flooded his mind as he punched and kicked at the trees around him; that small, gentle smile, those sparkling aquatic eyes, his blood-red hair. He could almost feel Gaara's presence there with him, sharing his sadness. When all that pent up emotion finally subsided into a crying fit, Lee fell to his knees and screamed out to the heavens for Gaara. Fists bleeding, and aching; it didn't matter though. Gaara was gone, and Lee's heart was breaking for him.

Then, Gaara was brought back to life by Elder Chiyo. She sacrificed herself to bring Gaara back from the grave. Lee felt such a mixture of emotions that made his heart soar; happiness, relief, and most of all this curious feeling that he had whenever he was around the redhead. He wasn't as close as Naruto was to Gaara when he first awoke from his permanent rest, but he could feel his heart jump up in his throat when those black lids opened to reveal those beautiful eyes, Lee so desperately wanted to see again. Gaara was carried back by Naruto and his brother to Sunagakure.

When he recovered enough to stand, he shook everyone's hand and thanked everyone who helped in his retrieval. But he hugged Naruto. Lee glowered at them as they shared the most physical contact that Gaara has ever experienced in over ten years. He felt, sort of…jealous. But then, when it was Lee's turn to be thanked; he gasped as the younger ninja wrapped his arms neatly around Lee's neck. He was surprised that Gaara actually hugged him. He wrapped his own arms around Gaara's slim waist and smiled with a feint blush. He then heard him whisper into his shoulder "I saw you crying… You were upset for me…" Lee could only stand in shock. Gaara saw him mourning his loss from the heavens? Lee just squeezed tighter onto the small body of the redhead. He felt him tense, but soon relaxed under the leafs touch. "Thank you for saving me…" He whispered softly. Lee couldn't help but to think that this embrace felt so perfect. Like Gaara was meant to be held in the arms of the strong leaf. "You're welcome, Gaara… I will always protect you with my life…" Gaara lifted his head from under Lee's chin to look up at him. Lee could feel his heart rate speed up as his gaze locked with Gaara's. Lee knew what this feeling was now. It was Love. He tried to deny it. Telling himself, "how in the hell can I love men? Let alone Gaara of the Desert?" But his heart told him otherwise and he couldn't deny it any longer. He didn't even know if the redhead felt the same about him, or if he even knew what love was.

* * *

Lee decided, however, to keep this a secret from everyone. No one must know of his feelings for Gaara. It hurt him that Gaara may not feel the same as Lee does. Sakura was to blame for that. She has always denied him, consistently. Telling him that she felt nothing for the handsome devil of the leaf. This is what made him scared to try asking again. Afraid of the same outcome that he has received since he was young. Although, Gaara may be a different person than Sakura, he is still unsure of his reaction if he ever confessed his love to the younger boy. Would Gaara accept? Or would he shut down and keep Lee from entering his heart? Only time and patience is needed for someone as fragile as Gaara. Pouring all of the emotions on Gaara like that will only make him shy away. He knew that he would have to take it slow, and gentle to ease his way into the frail boy's heart.

Gaara turned and squinted as he heard something come from the entrance to the training grounds. He went there to see if Rock Lee was there; since he received the information from Naruto that this is the place to find him. Gaara was standing next to one of the battered training posts, waiting for the strong leaf ninja to arrive. He hasn't been standing there long, about thirty minutes or so. Why did he want to talk to Lee? Even Gaara himself didn't really know why he wanted to see him. He has been having these very odd feelings for the leaf since he met him last. He still remembers when he died, and he saw Lee. He saw the sadness in his eyes and his actions. It confused him most of all. He didn't know why Lee was actually upset that he has died. He thought that Lee would be happy; he thought that Lee hated him for what he has done to the leaf at the chunin exams.

Lee blinked and looked up. "Gaara…?" he thought as he squinted slightly to see a mop of red hair standing next to a training log. He jogged up to the other person in the training field, and confirmed his suspicion. It was Gaara. But, what in the world was he doing in the leaf? Let alone in the training field. It didn't look like he was training; it looked like he was waiting for someone. "Hey, Kazekage-sama!" The said Kage glared at the greeting "Don't call me that Lee; just call me Gaara, please?" Lee flinched, and then nodded in apology. "Y-Yes, Gaara. Sorry about that. Is there someone you are waiting for?" Gaara blinked with a quick smile "Actually, yes. There is someone I wanted to meet here." Lee only smiled brightly, happy to lend a hand to assist the sand ninja in retrieving the said person that Gaara had been waiting for. "Well, do you need me to go and get whoever you are waiting for?" Lee stood strait, awaiting command. "Why would I need that? The person I am waiting for has already arrived." Lee saw a small cruel smirk form on those peach colored lips, making him blush slightly. "O-Oh? Ok, so where is he?" Gaara bowed his head and shook it to contain a humorous laugh. "He is right in front of me, Lee. I wanted to see you."

Lee blinked, then straitened further; blushing even more ferociously. "U-Uh… Yes, Gaara! Is there something you need from me? Is there something you need me to do for you?" Being under the stare of those majestic aquatic eyes, just made him feel weak and powerless against its wake. But also, it made him feel almost invincible. Like he could take on the world for Gaara, and he would. He would do anything this man wanted from him. "Well… I just want to talk… Unless you're busy-…" "No! I mean… No, I am not busy at all; of course I will talk with you, Gaara." Gaara shyly spoke out with that soft voice; his gaze trailing down to the ground as his sentence grew on. Lee couldn't say no to Gaara's offer, he would love to hang out with his secret crush. Gaara flinched at the loud, sudden yell, his eyes glancing up at black coal eyes in sadness at first. Realizing what he said, Gaara then smiled softly, his eyes losing that trace of sadness in an instant.

"Thank you, Lee." Lee smiled and set his backpack down, leaning it up against the second training post. It contained his lunch and some water bottles. Lee motioned his hand for Gaara to come and sit with him as he sat and leaned against a training post. Gaara smiled and did the same, looking at the ground with nervous eyes. He had to tell him these feelings. He didn't understand what the leaf was doing to him. He thought it was some sort of Gengutsu, but then remembered that Lee cannot do any type of jutsu, except Tai. It was almost controlling his life; he would think about the leaf almost all of the time. Even dream about him, mostly his dream consists of the time they hugged after he was rescued. And those eyes. Gaara would shiver at the thought of Lee's when their eyes met. Something connected on that day; he could still remember the scent of the leaf as he hugged him on that day. He smelt of sweat, dirt, and blood. A calming mixture. He wanted to experience it again, but the mix would probably be gone and replaced with Lee's own pure scent.

"Lee…?" said person looked towards his dear friend. "Yes, Gaara?" Sad, glittering, bright blue eyes looked back at Lee. The leaf stared in shock, what is wrong? Why is Gaara so upset? He leaned in closer, black coal eyes showing of great concern. "C-Can I… Can I hug you again?" A hug? That is all he wanted? Of course, he would give him a hug! "Of course, Gaara." He said softly, as he opened his arms towards the smaller ninja. Slowly, Gaara made his way closer, and wrapped his arms around strong shoulders. Lee wrapped his own arms around his small frame, bringing him closer. Lee could feel a red blush creep on his face, as he felt that hot breath pass by his neck. He looked down at the mop of red hair tucked neatly under his chin, and smiled. As Gaara predicted, he was correct about the scent. Lee smelt much different than last time. Now he smelt like the fresh scent of a sprinkling of rain. It felt very calming and relaxing. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the leafs warmth and intoxicating scent. Lee gulped when he felt the smaller frame inching even closer to him. Making him stiff in all the wrong places. "Ok relax… Don't freak… Just-…" He felt those jade eyes stare up at him, so he had to look down. Gaara was upset, his beautiful eyes shown a hint of fear and rejection as he frowned up at Lee. He felt him pull away, but Lee held him in place. "W-What's wrong Gaara?"

Gaara's frown worsened "You're tensing up… Do you… hate me?" Lee's eyes widened out of shock and, without thinking, he grasped onto the smaller body and squeezed it tightly. "Gaara, I could never hate you!" Gaara gasped, as his body was forced up against the leafs; his face blushed uncontrollably. Luckily he had his sand armor on or he would be as red as a tomato. "T-Then why do you…" "G-Gaara… I…" Lee couldn't tell him how he feels. Could he? "Lee?" The separated enough to look at each other "I… Have to tell you something…" Lee could only blink, too entranced by the emotion floating in those majestic eyes. "I… Have this feeling… Whenever you're around, it only gets stronger… I think about you a lot, and I don't know if that is normal… I mean… I always considered us… friends, but… I feel there is something more… Do you understand what I am feeling? Please tell me this emotion… I don't know what it is, and it is scaring me." Lee watched as Gaara's gaze clouded, his hand traveling up his own chest to grasp the shirt in front of his heart.

Lee could only gape at the redhead. Absolutely speechless. This feeling his crush was feeling was…Love. "Love…? He is feeling love? And he said that it only gets stronger when he his around me!" Lee jumped for joy in his head, as he continued to stare at the boy in his arms. "R-Really?" he finally managed to say. Gaara nodded, his hair bouncing in place lightly. Those beautiful eyes looked back up at his black ones, longing covered with curiosity. "I-I think… I think that feeling is love, Gaara…" Just saying that, his gaze concentrated on the kanji on a pale forehead. Gaara's eyes widened. Love? That couldn't possibly be. He thought that he wasn't able to feel such a wonderful feeling like love. He thought that he didn't deserve it. "I love Rock Lee?" The sentence repeated itself over and over in his head. And the more he repeated, the more it made sense. "I love Rock Lee… I love Rock Lee…" The thoughts faded into a soft voice, whispering it to Lee's shoulder.

Lee shivered at the whisper, his gaze not leaving that beautiful face. "I… Love you?" Lee blushed and smiled "It sounds like it, Gaara." Gaara's eyes widened as he stared almost blankly at Lee's chest. "Love? Love? Love?" The word echoed throughout his mind. "G-Gaara?" Lee couldn't see any emotion in Gaara's eyes now. It was almost blank, emotionless. Like before, when he first met Gaara. "Gaara…!" Lee said a little louder, trying to get the redheads attention. He looked up, startled. He could see now that Gaara's gaze returned some of the emotion it lost. "A-Are you, ok-?" He was scared now. Maybe Gaara really didn't love him at all. He could hear his heart crack, the breaking process beginning slowly. No… He couldn't feel that way… But his face seemed so… disbelieving. Like he can't believe that this is happening. He had to like the leaf; his heart knows what is best. That is what Lee is doing, right? He listens to his heart; he truly loves Gaara. And now that he knows that Gaara's heart feels the same, it looks like he is trying to deny the fact. No…

"I love you…?" Lee could only nod; feeling his heart breaking further from the fear that was clearly shown in those amazing eyes. Gaara swallowed, as he trembled in the strong arms of Rock Lee. He couldn't understand it. How could he love him? He could feel his own heart twisting in confusion and rejection as he knew what Lee's feelings would be for him, without even saying. He knew that Lee never loved him. He loved that pink haired kunoichi. There was no way he was in love with him. Gaara fisted his shirt roughly, his knuckles turning white from the strain. Tears threaten to leak out, knowing the pain of unspoken words of rejection from the leaf. Gaara knew that he could never be loved. Lee could see and feel it. Gaara was in pain. He was hurting, on the inside. Why was he hurting? He should feel happy that he has found love, especially with the handsome devil of the leaf. His eyes, however, were the windows to his emotions. He could, clearly, see that Gaara was on the verge of tears.

Lee could think of nothing more, than to put his own hand on the soft cheek of the redhead. Lee frowned as he felt a smooth, sandy texture under his calloused fingers. Gaara visibly flinched, staring straight up at Lee in fear. "Don't look at me like that…" The thought quickly passed through his mind as coal eyes saddened at the sight of the distraught redhead. "Gaara… I feel the same. I love you, too." The jade eyes doused in fear, only doubled as he pulled away from the leafs grasp, pushing his way back. "No… You're lying… You're lying!" Lee gasped as the smaller boy pulled away, and spoke those words. "No… N-No, I'm not lying! Please, believe me Gaara! I would never lie to you!" He pleaded as he reached out to the frightened boy. "Gaara, please wait!" Lee managed to touch the boys face, but he disappeared in a whirl of sand. "Gaara…"

Lee fell back onto the log, defeated. His heart crumbling in his chest. Gaara would never love him. Tears fell down his face, stinging his eyes and pride. He didn't care, though. The love of his life didn't love him back. He felt another presence in the training field; he looked up, desperately wanting to see the love of his life again, but it ended up being Naruto. He flopped he head back down, the tears flowing even more. A sharp sob stung the air, as he felt the other person kneel beside him. "Hey… Lee what's the matter?" He knew that Naruto was speaking seriously, since he wasn't using his usual nickname "Bushy Brows". He really didn't feel like talking now. His heart hurt, too much.

Naruto glance to the side, where Gaara's body used to be; sand reminiscent the spot where he disappeared. He knew that Gaara was here, and he grew suspicious. Did Gaara hurt Lee? He thought that Gaara had changed for the better. Maybe he was wrong. "Did Gaara do this to you, Lee?" Just the mention of that name, sent him into a fit of louder crying. He didn't really hear what Naruto said, all he heard was "Gaara". He put his hand to his chest and death gripped the shirt covering his heart, ripping the cloth a little in the process. "G-Gaara…" His other hand clawed onto his face, trying to cover up some of his dignity. Naruto scowled at the thought of Gaara. He couldn't believe that he could do this to the strong, Rock Lee. Nothing made him cry like this. Whatever he did, he will pay for it. He thought that they were getting along just fine. The last time they met, Gaara actually hugged the leaf. Naruto could only smile at them as he watched them from a distance. He thought that they were friends, now. But he was wrong.

"What happened, Lee? What did he do to you?" Since Naruto came over, he finally looked up into those bright blue eyes. Just looking at them reminded him of his love's eyes brining even more tears streaming down his face. He explained what had happened, and ultimately had to confess his feelings about Gaara to Naruto. Although, he was surprised that Naruto didn't react in disgust, he just nodded and listened carefully. He also told about Gaara's feelings and how it was directed towards him, but the poor boy only grew confused and claimed that he was lying about how he felt. Naruto blinked then sighed in relief, Gaara didn't really hurt him at all. He was just confused about his feelings. Naruto laughed a little and smiled. Lee blinked, and then glared at Naruto. How could he just laugh at him like that? He felt miserable and he just laughed it off like it was nothing? "Aww man, I thought he really harmed you for a minute there bushy brows!" he giggled as he gently grasped onto Lee's shoulder. "*sniff* W-What the hell*sob* is so funny, N-Naruto?"

The said boy calmed down, and smiled with care at Lee. "Look, Lee. Gaara is… complicated. He has been lied to, almost, all of his life. This is probably due to, Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle. He claimed that he loved Gaara too. But he ended up betraying him, he lied to him. I know that Gaara is only afraid. He is afraid of being hurt like that again. He is afraid of opening his heart again; afraid of the chance that his heart will be shattered like before. Don't take it personally, Lee. All you have to do is take it easy with Gaara. He is much more fragile than anyone I know. You just need to take it slow with him. Eventually, he will allow you into his heart. You just need to show it. Gaara needs physical contact. He isn't really familiar with emotional contact, yet." Lee blinked, drying his tears as he listened to Naruto's speech. Gaara did care? He was just afraid? "Well… You better go find him. Go after him. Don't let him get away." Naruto grinned, and winked, and then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lee was motionless as he watched his friend disappeared from sight.

His shock dissolved into determination, as he stood up. He had to find him! He couldn't let the love of his life, slip away. He dashed off, in search of his beloved.

Gaara panicked as he managed to find a nice secluded spot in the forest. He paced back and forwards, clutching onto his hair in immense thought. "Lee loves me? No… He is lying! Just like everyone else!" He thought, mercilessly as he paced. Then he stopped. His hands still entangled in his hair. "He doesn't love me… He can't love me…" He felt his knees grow weak, and before he knew it he fell to the ground on it. He couldn't feel the silent tears escape from him until he felt the dampness of his sand crumbling off of his face. His eyes concentrated onto the brown sand that hit the ground with a thud, pieces crumbling off his face. "No… No…! He doesn't love me…! He is lying…!" He spoke and closed his eyes again, as more of the tears ebbed away at his sand, and emotional, defense. Through teary eyes, he could see someone else kneeling in front of him, but it was blurry. He blinked a few times to see who it was, but a hand to his cheek beat him to it. Out of pure fright, Gaara leaped back, almost falling flat on his back. Two strong arms managed to capture him before he landed, though.

Lee's brows furrowed in concern, as he saw Gaara's tear stained face. Any sand armor that was below is eyes were gone and tears streaked down it instead. It wasn't that hard to find him, he basically led a sand trail to his position. Perhaps, he wanted to be found. Gaara blinked, as he looked up at who caught him. His tears were wiped away, and his vision returned to normal. Gaara flinched harshly as he jerked himself out of Lee's grasp, when he realized just who it was. He backed up to a tree, and glared at the leaf. "Why did you fallow me! W-What do you want!" Gaara's words cut deep into Lee, but he knew that it was just a defense mechanism. He had to bypass it. Without a word spoken, Lee moved in closer to the frightened boy. "D-Don't come any closer! Get away from me!" Quickly, Lee was met with a wall of sand separating his gaze from is love. He was a mere foot from him now; he just had to get a little closer.

Lee sat down, and took off his bright orange leg warmers. He snapped off the weights around his calves and placed them down next to him, and replaced his leg warmers. With a blink of an eye, Lee was gone and appeared directly in front of Gaara, almost on top of him due to Gaara's position against the tree. Gaara shoved back so hard against the tree, some of the pink flower buds fell off of it showering them both gorgeously. "D-Don't hurt me! P-Please!" Lee's heart ached further hearing those words come from his lover. He would never harm him, ever. Lee gasped; he felt the sand begin to snake up his body, slowly turning into one of Gaara's signature moves "The Sand Coffin". He had to act fast, he had to try and let him know that he was of no threat. Those frightened eyes were locked onto Lee's abyss ones. It hurt him, seeing his lover gaze at him with such a fright.

Without thinking, he leaned forwards just as the sand managed to reach his chest, immobilizing him. Gaara yelped as he saw Lee lean forwards and connect his lips with Lee's. The sand stopped, and Gaara froze. Lee could feel the immense tension between them, as his eyes closed on contact. Gaara's eyes were wide with fright, and confusion. Mostly it was a blank stare as he gazed directly into Lee's closed lids. A bead of sweat rolled off of Lee's temple as he felt the sand slowly begin tighten. Gaara was still scared? With enough courage, Lee pushed himself even more onto Gaara, as much as the sand would let him move. He smashed his lips onto the pale ones below, making a slick sound that rang into his ears. He never felt so alive. Gaara flinched "Mmf!" This made Lee grin in victory, as the sand began to retreat. When he felt the grainy substance finally leave his body, he released Gaara and looked up into those wide gorgeous eyes.

"Gaara… I love you…" Lee said, almost breathless from the kiss. Gaara was, too, breathing in pants as he gazed up at the leaf hovering over him. He slowly shook his head, speeding up as he began to whisper "No… No…! No… You're lying…!" All was said in a hushed whisper. Lee lunged again onto those delicious lips; he hears Gaara gasp and the sand behind him hisses as a curving wall almost lurched towards Lee, but froze in mid-air when Lee's lips connected with Gaara's. The sand fell inert, as Lee's lips began to move against Gaara's; making delicious smacking, and slick noises that sounded like music to Lee. He peaked through a closed lid to see Gaara had closed his eyes, but they were tightly closed. Gaara decided to copy what the leaf was doing, maybe if he closed his eyes it would be a better experience. This is his first time he has ever kissed anyone, in his life. Lee could feel Gaara shaking in his grasp, he was still nervous. They separated with a soft pop, and Lee looked down at Gaara with lidded eyes. Gaara still had his eyes closed, concentrating on the tingling sensation left by Lee's lips on his own.

"If you say that… one more time… I'll do it again… I love you, Gaara… Will you please be my boyfriend? Please…" Lee said, panting in the pauses. "L-Lee…" Gaara tensed at the threat. "Y-You're not… lying?" Lee just glared, and moved in so close he was just a centimeter away from his lips to connect with those scrumptious ones below. "What did I just say…?" Gaara closed his eyes, preparing to have another kiss take him for another wild ride. He groaned in anticipation, and parted his lips to take in some air, he felt so lightheaded. Lee grinned as he watched Gaara fall apart underneath him. He blushed as he felt those hot breaths dance across his lips, almost begging to be kissed again. "I'm not lying… I have had feelings for you for a long time Gaara… Since you assisted me in fighting Kimimaro…" Gaara blinked into lidded eyes. "For that long…?" he thought. "R-Really…?" Lee closed the gap between their lips for the third time today. There was no need for words; Gaara should already know the answer to that question.

Lee poked a tongue out to lick at those peach colored lips; he felt Gaara shiver at the contact. He tried to poke through those wonderful lips to gain access to that delicious mouth, but Gaara seemed weary. Lee hummed in satisfactory, making Gaara groan out. He tried again, and managed to slick his tongue through. "Mmf!" Gaara visibly flinched as the slick muscle barged into his mouth, eagerly. Lee tilted his head to get better access to that wet cavern, and licked at everything he could get his tongue on. He heard Gaara moan, as he tried to get his tongue into a wrestling match with his own. Lee pushed Gaara's legs apart and maneuvered his thighs underneath his, pushing Gaara up against the tree even more. With Lee's eyes closed, he multitasked by tongue-play, and feeling Gaara's arms. Gaara was death gripping the grass below, so Lee pulled his hands up and rested them on his shoulders; blades of grass showering over them from Gaara's hands unraveling to death grip onto Lee's shoulder, instead. Lee's own hands snaked around Gaara's lower back, massaging to help comfort the sand ninja in any way.

When Gaara's tongue finally decided to play, the noises became even louder. The intoxicating sounds of their tongues rubbing against one another, hotly, made Lee's eyes roll back. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His love, finally, was showering him with affection. "G-God…!" Lee managed to say between their heated kiss. That word, however, made Gaara retreat his tongue, and break the kiss. Lee agreed since he was running low on oxygen, and separated and inch away, with lidded eyes. Lee looked at Gaara's blushing face; his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted, hotly. Lee could see a thick stream of saliva connect the tip of Gaara's tongue with his own bottom lip. He smiled, as he reached his own tongue out, and licked up the saliva string; licking Gaara's tongue in the process.

Gaara's heart pounded in his chest; he has never felt so good before. "G-Gaara… Please, be with me…" Lee managed to pant out. Gaara pulled his tongue back into his mouth, only to poke it back out to lick his lips, teasing the leaf. He nodded slowly, and Lee went in for the kill for the fourth time.

* * *

**Fast Forwards 11 months later**

* * *

Lee and Gaara learned to love and care for one another over the months. Gaara learned that Lee really wasn't lying at all, that Lee really loved him. Lee couldn't be happier. After two years of hiding his feelings and now he finally has the man of his dreams by his side. As far as any sexual contact goes, Lee had never tried anything more than a make-out. He didn't want to stress the poor boy out. He knows that Gaara has been through a lot, and wants to take it slow with him. Gaara, however, wanted more. He was tired of Lee always pulling away when he tries to go further than a simple make-out session. He has wanted this for a couple of months now, and he is tired of waiting.

Today was Easter, Gaara had learned. He had missed it last year, and Lee seemed to really enjoy the holiday. Apparently, what happens on this day is an oversized rabbit breaks into a home, and places baskets of sweets inside of the home then leaves. It was almost as strange as the holiday known as Christmas. It was almost similar, except the winter holiday consists of an overweight man in an odd suit that would also break into a home and leave presents, instead of baskets.

Gaara had told Naruto of how he wishes to take it another step further in their relationship with Lee, and noticed a smirk on the blond boys face. This could only mean either a prank or bad news for either Lee or Gaara. Naruto said that he had a perfect plan to get Lee to finally have sex with Gaara. Being as desperate as Gaara was, he actually listened to the idea. "What…?" "Come on Gaara! He'll totally wanna do ya! Trust me! Have I ever been wrong before?" Gaara was about to open his mouth to list all of the times Uzumaki has been wrong until he spoke first "Wait… don't answer that!" he grinned, and said softly. Gaara sighed "alright… fine…" With a yell of happiness, Naruto took Gaara by the hand and dragged him off to get the plan ready for action.

Gaara told Lee to go out and train for a few hours, and that he had a surprise waiting for him when he got back from his usual time of 8:00pm. Lee smiled and kissed him goodbye. He was excited to find out what Gaara got him for Easter. Lee had gotten Gaara a (expensive) Godiva chocolate Easter basket. Gaara had simply smiled and kissed Lee's cheek, happily. Lee didn't really want to receive a gift in return. He already has everything he could have ever asked for in life. His precious, Gaara-kun.

"Naruto… is this all really necessary…?" "Of course it is! Here is the basket. Come on get in the closet he will be here soon!" Naruto proclaimed as he pushed his best friend inside of Lee's bedroom closet, and shut the door. It was late, and Lee made it back to his small bedroom house "Gaara! I'm home!" Naruto flinched "Ack! He's here! Get ready, Gaara!" he said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Lee heard noises from their bedroom, and began to make his way there. He couldn't contain his excitement on what his lover was going to get him for Easter.

He opened the door to find an empty bedroom with the lights turned off. Lee stepped in slowly switching on the lights as he entered the bedroom. "Gaara? Are you here?" He stepped closer to the bed, and noticed, what appeared to be, pedals littering the bed. His face hinted a shade of pink, as he looked around the room. "G-Gaara? Where are you?" Gaara gulped and finally decided to get the courage to open the door to his awaiting lover.

Lee turned to the sound of his closet door opening. The squeak of the hinges, making an ominous sound in his ears. But what came out of the closet, made his eyes bulge (and his pants X3). There was Gaara dressed as a sexy rabbit. He had rabbit ears on top of his head; a basket in his left hand full of chocolates. His wrists had a simple button bracelet on each slim wrist. What made him all the more better, was the thong he had on. If he looked carefully he could see a puff of white from the back, it looked like a rabbit tail; pink stockings laced up those slender legs up to his mid-thigh in a sexual manner, and it was all brought out by his high-heeled pink shoes. "G-G-G-G… Gaara! Is that you!" He almost yelled out, he felt a nose bleed forming as his gaze jumped from all over the delicious body before him.

A sigh left those perfect lips as he put his free hand on his hip and held up the Easter basket towards his boyfriend. "Happy Easter, Lee…" Lee could only stand and watch as the little bunny made his way over to him in a catwalk stride, his ears bouncing with each step. His gaze finally ripped away from Gaara and to the basket that was shoved his way. He gripped it and held it firmly with both hands. "Ch-Chocolate?" Gaara gulped, and fallowed on how to do this right from Naruto's teachings. He gripped onto one of the chocolate bars, and slowly rubbed the wrapper covered sweet over his bare chest. "Want to eat some, Lee?" He grinned as Lee nodded slowly, eyeing the candy bar, hungrily. Gaara licked his lips, and moved the candy bar to Lee's clothed chest. He maneuvered around his lover to the bed, taking the candy with him. Lee continued to look at his lover's body, and when he moved around him to the bed, he couldn't help but to drop his gaze to that sweet ass. With each step, the puffed up tail would bounce lightly.

Lee watched as Gaara bent over and placed his elbows on the edge of the bed. He turned his gaze around to Lee behind him, grinning to see a trail of blood leak down his nostril. He spread his legs and slowly swayed his hips to his own rhythm; he opened the chocolate bar with a slow agonizing ripping noise of paper. Lee swallowed at the gaze, and eyed the swaying hips of his lover concentrating on the tail. When the noise of paper ripped through the air, he bounced his head to look at Gaara pulling the wrapping to the chocolate off. He watched, as Gaara put on an erotic show for him. Gaara licked at the sweet candy. His body heat slightly melting the chocolate in his grasp, getting his fingertips sticky in the brown, gooey goodness; Gaara's eyes never leaving his lovers.

Gaara licked lazily at the chocolate, getting it all over his lips in the process. He broke the bar in half and placed one of the half's in-between his teeth. He got up and turned around to face his lover, only to sit back down onto the bed. He placed a hand behind him to balance, and spread his legs invitingly, rubbing the chocolate half in his hand over his chest. Chocolate soon began to melt and streak against Gaara's heated flesh. He grinned with the chocolate in his mouth, making it water from the treat, some drool trailing down his chin in the process. He saw a happy bulge appear in his lover's spandex at the waist. "Mmmm~…" Gaara hummed sexually, he took the chocolate out of his mouth and spoke. "Like what you see…?" His aquatic gaze traveling from the tent in his pants to Lee's non-blinking eyes; Lee nodded vigorously his stance almost ready to pounce. Like a cat on a rabbit. Gaara replaced the chocolate into his mouth again, continuing to rub the other half over his nipples and abdomen to help melt it further.

Lee blinked as he watched that piece of chocolate spread around onto Gaara's chest. It was making him crazy. The chocolate melted on Gaara's chest completely, and Gaara smiled wickedly. He leaned forwards on the bed, resting his hand on the edge between his legs, sticking up the sheets with his chocolaty fingers. He jerked his head up, acknowledging Lee to come forwards. Slowly, Lee made his way to Gaara; he looked down at him with wide and wild eyes; he placed the Easter basket down next to the redhead. Gaara looked up at his lover, and leaned up as far as he could, while sitting, and closed his eyes. Lee leaned back down, and gripped the end of the chocolate piece between his teeth. Without warning, he shoved his lips against Gaara's, devouring the chocolate piece along with it. Lee's tongue slid underneath of the chocolate, invading his lover's mouth and crumpling the sweet candy in the process. He doesn't know if he has ever tasted anything so delicious in his life. Lee's hands found their way onto supple thighs, squeezing them gingerly, keeping himself steady above Gaara; he, basically, devoured his lover's mouth with his own.

Chocolate smeared onto Lee's mouth, and saliva dripped to the floor in small droplets. The kissing couple unable to attain to the amount of saliva that was being produced from the sweet taste of the candy. The open-mouth kiss ended when the chocolate was gone from their mouths. Gaara barely ate any of the candy, Lee ate most of it. Gaara licked his lips, and stood up to remove some of Lee's clothes. Quickly, Gaara zipped the vest zipper down and slid it down Lee's shoulders and arms, listening to it hit the ground with a light thud. With a pink tongue still licking his own chocolate covered lips, Lee slid out of his shoes and socks and kicked them away. He had no idea that Gaara wanted to do this with him, he thought that he wanted to wait, but he has been neglecting his lover all this time.

Gaara didn't want to wait for the romantic foreplay, he wanted his lover now. Pale hands found the zipper on the back of Lee's spandex suit and slipped it down. Lee quickly removed his own spandex, as Gaara unzipped it, and stepped out of his leg warmers, weights and spandex. Gaara's hands moved to Lee's shoulders as he switched positions, making Lee's back towards the bed. Those pale hands slid down a muscular chest, and pushed Lee onto the bed. He fell onto his back and elbows, his gaze never leaving those aroused aquatic eyes. "G-Gaara…" The redhead slowly made his way on top of Lee, straddling him at his abdomen. He arched his back towards Lee, hands resting on those strong shoulders. Lee groaned as a chest was shoved into his face; his tongue licked at the chocolate covered chest. Gaara tilted his head back, making his bunny ears smack against his back, softly, and moaned at the wet muscle cleaning his chest. Lee moved his hands to Gaara's back and pressed it more against him, as he began to work is way to a nipple.

"Lee…" Gaara moaned out as Lee found one of his soft buds on his chest, and began to grip it in-between his teeth, licking and sucking eagerly. "Oh… I want you…" Lee moaned back happily; the vibrations link to his mouth and connect to his chest, making his heart soar. To make a point, Gaara sat down onto Lee's waist and gave a small lap dance against his clothed member. Lee groaned loudly, thrusting his hips up to meet with Gaara's eagerly. The leaf began to move his way down to Gaara's stomach, dipping his tongue into a soft bellybutton. The redhead groaned out, moving his hips and arching his back towards Lee; the handsome devil could feel a lump rubbing against his throat, as he continued to clean his lover of the chocolate residue.

When finished, Lee looked up at Gaara with lidded eyes. "Fuck me…" Lee's eyes widened, "A-Are you sure…?" Gaara sat down onto Lee's waist once more and said "Yes…" Lee closed his eyes and shivered at the pale flesh rubbing against his boxers. Gaara reached behind him to the basket, and retrieved the special lubrication that Naruto bought for them. It's chocolate flavored lube. Gaara popped the tube open "Are you ready?" Lee swallowed thickly and nodded. He pulled off his boxers and watched as Gaara got to work.

The bunny boy took a few steps back and bent over till his face was next to the stiff shaft. Gaara licked the thick member from base to tip in one slow, agonizing stride. "Mmmm~… you taste so good, Lee-kun…" a hot mouth sucked on the tip, slowly tasting the sweet salty mix of pre-ejaculation. "Ahhh… Gaara… W-Wait… Let me prepare you…" Lee grasped the tube from Gaara's hand and poured some of the sticky fluid on his hand, the scent of chocolate filled his nose. Gaara sat back up and turned around for a 69 position. Lee, quickly, grabbed a kunai from his vest pocket and carefully slipped a finger underneath Gaara's g-stringed, right underneath the tail. He placed the kunai between that soft flesh, and the string that connects it to the elastic that wraps around the waist, and cut it. Gaara groaned from around Lee's member as he felt the string slip from underneath him and release his own flesh from the tight confounds of the thong.

Lee shivered again, as a puckered entrance was placed in front of him. Gentle fingers poked and prodded the ring of muscle, until the first digit finally entered. Gaara nipped the flesh that was inside of his mouth, and grunted in pain. The leaf couldn't help but to buck his hips into that moist cavern groaning in pleasure; he thrusts his finger in and out to help loosen, for what was to come next. Gaara almost gagged when that hard flesh was shoved down his throat; tears threatened to leak from the suddenness of the thrust, but he managed to continue to bob his head. Pale fingers wrapped around the thick shaft; it was so large that Gaara's fingers couldn't meet with his thumb from the other side of the grip. He massaged the base of the long pole and moved his hand up when his head bobbed down as far as it could go without triggering his gag reflex; his hand meeting his lips then retreating back, lips pulling up to the head to twirl a tongue around a leaking slit.

Lee continued the menstruations on his lover and eventually a second digit joined the first to stretch out further. Gaara grunted as he felt scissoring whenever those fingers would thrust in, they would spread out wide and pull back out, only to close when they pull back. Lee moaned loudly as he felt the other set of pale hands fumble with his balls; squeezing and rolling them around in his warm hand. He panted, knowing that he wasn't going to last long like this. Lee didn't know, but Gaara wanted Lee to cum twice. "Gaara!" He could feel Lee grip tightly onto his right cheek out of preparation for his orgasm. This made him smirk. What Gaara was not expecting was Lee to thrust up as hard as he could into his mouth. Luckily, Gaara's hand was fisted around the base, so he wasn't forced to consume all of Lee at once. He could feel Lee's balls tighten, and sink into the leafs body as those delicious spurts of Lee's essence shot out of the tip, as it traveled down his throat. Gaara hummed, as he generously swallowed his lover's seed, releasing him after he sucked the tip to obtain the fluid that was trapped in the shaft. He left with a pop, smiling at the semi-limp member in his hand; and turned his head around to greet his lover.

Lee swallowed hard. The post-orgasmic shock still wavering throughout his body in pleasurable spikes. His body still in a state of euphoria started up the preparations once again. This time adding a third finger. Gaara flinched visibly, pained by the wide stretch of three fingers; he reached back and retrieved the lubrication that Lee dropped and poured a thick amount onto his hands. He massaged the sticky substance onto Lee's softening shaft, trying to bring it back to life once again. Lee moaned softly as he felt those wonderful hands find its way back onto his softening dick and pump it back to life; he shoved even deeper and jolted when Gaara let out a yelp of satisfaction. The redhead moaned and shoved onto those pleasurable fingers, trying to go deeper; Lee didn't expect to find his lover's prostate that quickly. As he watched the fluffy tail get shoved into his face, he graciously kissed Gaara's right cheek; making Gaara stop, and blush with a smile. "Are you ready?" Lee asked, almost, impatiently. "Yes, I am. You are too."

The rabbit boy, quickly, turned around and straddled his lover's waist, just hovering over top of Lee's own manhood. "You ready?" Gaara asked with the tilt of his head, receiving a thrust as an answer. He smiled, and arched his back, to get a better view. He tilted his head back and concentrated his gaze behind him, looking down at the lubed up manhood. He reached back and gripped it by the tip, underneath the flaps of the head, and aimed himself for the final impalement. Aqua eyes peeked through the corners of his lids to see Lee's sweating, blushing face, making him smirk in victory. Gaara spread his knees further and lowered down onto Lee's semi-erect member. The tip, eagerly, pushed through the warm cavern; Lee moaned as he felt the damp flesh separating for him to enter. The straining pressure, pushing against him. "G-Gaara…!"

Gaara grit his teeth from the sharp pain that rang throughout his body. He felt Lee pushing in deeper, but it only brought out more pain. A pale hand pressed onto a strong lower abdomen to keep the thrusting at bay. "D-Don't move… N-Not yet…" He knew that Lee was eager, but if Gaara asked, then the leaf would wait obediently. Although, it didn't take long before the rabbit slowly impaled himself onto the leaf, smiling when his rump pressed against Lee's skin. Lee's eyes closed out of pure bliss, as his dick was consumed by his lover's greedy entrance. He gripped back onto those supple thighs once again, feeling the lacing that was soothing to the touch. Gaara smiled as he watched his man become entranced by pleasure that he was giving to him. It made him happy to know that Lee felt absolutely amazing, and it was all because of him. He was happy that his own virginity was stolen by this wonderful man, and that he took his lover's, too.

Pale hands folded over one another over Lee's strong stomach, and lifted himself from sitting onto Lee; only to end up slamming his hips back down. A loud smack was heard; Gaara's bunny ears bounced with joy, as he stared directly at Lee's face. It was twisted with an open mouth silent scream, his eyes bulged open staring into particularly nothing. It hurt him a little, but this was Lee's present. It was his pleasure, not Gaara's.

Soon a rhythm was formed, as Gaara lifted and slammed back onto Lee, using hard, deep and slow thrusts. Those shiny black eyes looked up at Gaara as he rose and descended, over and over. A calloused hand lifted the black cloth that was hiding the redheads pale member, and gripped it lovingly. "Ah~!" Gaara was too concentrated on Lee's face; he didn't see a hand sneak past him to grip his cock. Too much stimulation will definitely make him cum much sooner than he wanted. Quickly, he pulled at the wrist that held his member "N-No… I want to cum… Without being touched…" Aqua eyes glazed over as he saw sadness leak through those abyss eyes. He knew that Lee wanted him to feel the same bliss the leaf was feeling with this experience. "This is your present… This is your pleasure…" Gaara's voice jerking loudly when he would slam down onto Lee, knocking the wind out of him each time. Lee frowned, but retreated his hand anyways; he didn't want to upset his lover.

To increase speed, Gaara leaned forwards and moved his hands up Lee's chest more; using the same, sharp snap of his hips, he bounced faster onto the lanky leaf ninja. Lee yelped out in a pleasurable moan, gripping onto those thick thighs, thrusting up whenever Gaara's hips met his. He thought Gaara's mouth was hot, but being inside of his lover felt like a furnace of delicious tight heat. He never wanted it to stop. Bending over did the trick, Gaara now was aiming directly into his own prostate. He bit his lip from the shockwaves of pleasure that surged through his body with each sharp thrust. Gaara panted in time with those quick movements, creating a delicious sound of occasional moans and grunts that sang into Lee's ears.

Lee looked up to see his lover's pleasure-stricken face, eyes closed and fingers clutching to his chest. Gaara knew that if he would reach his orgasm before Lee, then his sphincter would squeeze on its own from the sheer bliss. So with that, Gaara quickly reached a hand underneath of the black loin cloths and began to pump himself. "A-AH!" Lee groaned, tilting his head back. He could feel the warm walls close around him when Gaara began to pleasure himself, massaging his dick in the most sensational way. "Lee…" said person looked up with lidded eyes at the sexual smirk that defined the redheads face. Lee always thought that Gaara was a beautiful person. But the real beauty, was in the heat of their passion, was Gaara the most beautiful.

Quickly, Gaara pumped his hard shaft to try and bring Lee into orgasm quicker. He was getting a little exhausted from doing all of the work. His thighs felt like they were on fire. "Lee!" Strong hands moved up to soft hips, and assisted into slamming Gaara down onto himself as hard as he could. He could feel his climax coming, but he wanted to bring his lover to heaven first. "G-Gaara…! Cum for me!" Gaara's lidded eyes closed and he dipped his head to his chest, making his bunny hears flop foward, panting in rhythm to their movements on one another. His hand moving to the timed thrusts perfectly, "L-Lee! AAAAHHH!" Gaara snapped his head to the sky and cried out as he snapped his hips down, anchoring them in place as his orgasm wracked through his body. Blunt nails, scratched Lee's chest out of pure ecstasy, as Lee saw his lover finally reach his peak; spilling his seed all over his chest.

Lee's eyes bulged as he felt Gaara tighten with such force, that he thought that he would lose circulation to his own manhood, having it amputated from his body from the sheer grip. "AHH! Gaara!" Gaara barely had time to gasp, as his body was quickly bounced roughly onto Lee's member. The sharp pain, barreling through his body with every loud smack. It didn't take him long, before Lee arched his back upwards and moaned Gaara's name as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting upwards. Gaara could only smile, as he watched his lovers face, as he felt himself being filled by his lover's essence. It was hot and it burned, somewhat, but just seeing Lee's face of absolute bliss was more than worth all of that pain.

Lee collapsed onto the bed, and Gaara arched forwards, both panting from the major high they experienced. Lee opened his eye and smiled, petting the rabbit ears that were arched over his face. Gaara looked up and smiled, "…Happy Easter, Lee…" He said, absolutely exhausted. The leaf smiled widely, "Best Easter… Present I have ever received…" He too was exhausted, but probably not as badly as the little rabbit on top of him. He could only imagine the pain he is feeling right now. Gaara sighed, bowed his head and grit his teeth; pulling himself from Lee's softening manhood. Lee looked down and saw a mixture of excess lube, and white liquid that dripped from his lover as he exited, his limp member falling happily over onto Lee's lower abdomen. He clawed up the leafs body and kissed him gently. He was in pain, but the satisfactory hum that drifted through his body, from their sex, made up for the stinging pain from below. He was happy that he has satisfied his first and only lover, twice. Lee's hands rubbed at the redhead's sides softly, momentarily, fingering the little fuzzy tail.

Gaara reached back and took off his high-heeled shoes and dropped them to the floor. Lee released his lover for a moment to scoop up his lovers sweet seed and tasted it. The redhead looked back and saw the leaf tasting the reminiscence of Gaara's orgasm. He blushed madly, as he saw Lee tongue his fingers, scooping up more when he finished licking up what was on his fingers, seemingly, liking the taste. When Lee was finished, Gaara sighed and smiled down at his lover, as he did the same. He rested his head in the crook of Lee's neck, and sighed. He is too tired to move anywhere else; also, afraid of the pain it will bring if he moves to his back.

Lee smiled further, as he felt Gaara's leg twitch slightly, and kissed the red locks that tickled his chin. "Good-night, Gaara-kun… Thank you for the present… I love you…" Gaara was resting his eyes, about to fall asleep at any minute, and then smiled when he heard Lee speak. "Night, Lee… Mmm-You're welcome… Love you, too…" Lee sighed happily, and closed his eyes, squeezing his lover in a gentle hug before closing his own eyes to have a good-nights rest.

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget!**_

_**MORE REVIEWS = MORE STORIES!**_


End file.
